


Different Kind of Torture

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vague Sex, Vague torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Lana Beniko is interrogating a Knight of Zakuul with poor results until she decides to change her tactics.





	Different Kind of Torture

“Where are the blueprints being held? Answer me!”

The Knight of Zakuul strapped to the chair screamed when Lana shot her with lighting. However, the Knight was soon laughing in-between her heavy intakes of breath. “I’m not going to tell you _anything_ , bitch,” she growled. “The moment this sedative wears off, I’m going to rip that pretty little head of yours off your shoulders.”

Lana frowned. She was slowly starting to suspect that the woman’s words were true. They had been in this little room for hours now, and the Knight had not showed any signs of breaking down. Still, she couldn’t stop now, especially when she still had an ace up her sleeve.

“You’re going to tell me exactly what I want to know,” Lana snapped, leaning close to the woman’s face who rolled her eyes. “Or what? You’re going to torture me? Ha-AH!” the Knight gasped when a strong current of electricity went through her thigh. Lana gripped the woman’s chin. “There are many kinds of torture methods out there. Some might seem pleasant at first, but they turn far worse the further you go on.”

*

“Holy… Ah, h-how are you so good at this??”

It had really been just a stab in the dark, and Lana hadn’t expected it to actually work. But there the eccentric Knight was now, half-naked and still bound to the chair, her thighs quivering when the sith applied more pressure to the woman’s clit. “I can make this last for hours,” Lana said, adding as much darkness and huskiness to her voice as she could. “Unless, you tell me what I want to know.”

“You drive a hard-” the Knight started but was interrupted by her own moan, when Lana leaned in to suck the woman’s neck. The sith didn’t want to admit it but the fact that the woman had retained her cockiness, was making her own arousal much harder to control.

“-bargain. You drive a hard bargain.” “You want to tell something?” Lana asked, and the Knight smirked. The woman’s face was flushed, and she licked her lips while looking at her. “It depends.” “On what?” the sith asked, even though she had a rather clear picture of what the woman wanted.

*

“I would have preferred to do this on a bed, but it was great like this too,” the Knight said grinning, while Lana was adjusting the still tied up woman’s clothing back on her. “Tell me about the blueprints,” Lana reminded slightly out of breath, and the Knight chuckled. “Yes, yes. I’m bound by an honor code, so I can’t tell it outright, but I can say where they’re _definitely_ not hidden.” Lana raised her brow at the woman’s words, which made the Knight laugh again.

The woman was quiet for a moment after that. She opened her mouth when Lana had gotten all the woman’s clothing back in place. “Say, you don’t happen to have a place for a Knight in your little Alliance? Not that I don’t love doing what I do but… you know. I also get that there might not be enough beds to go around but that’s okay, I don’t mind sharing one with you.”

Lana took note of how the Knight sounded all too casual and joking, as if she was trying to hide something.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
